Irresistible Vronsky
by PokyBeagle
Summary: Una historia que se sitúa luego de los acontecimientos de la pelicula de Anna Karenina. Alexei Karenin va a ofrecerle su perdón al Conde Vronsky, y no puede resistirse a sus demonios. Amo esta pareja y no es muy explorada por en fandom, ojala que este fic y el link del video que dejo dentro inspire a alguien a escribir una historia sobre estos dos. Amo al Conde Vronsky. SLASH


Aleksei Karenin se acerco a la residencia Vronsky. Como buen caballero, amante de dios, decidió venir a dar sus condolencias y a presentar su perdón. El frió del lugar le hizo apretar su abrigo, y le hizo pensar que debía apresurarse por ingresar. Pero, a pesar de todo, no podía hacerlo. Quería ser un mejor hombre, pero temía que sus demonios se apoderaran de él ni bien entrara allí. Lo correcto era entrar, ofrecer su perdón, consolar al hombre, tomar a la niña y retirarse. Sabía que la niña debía estar con él, después de todo, tenía verdadero derecho ante la ley, y creía que ante Dios también. Eso haría un buen cristiano ¿verdad?

Pero el problema sería si los demonios se apoderan de él. Por que entonces, o le llenaría la ira y arrasaría contra él o... o le llenaría otra cosa peor, aun más pecaminosa. Lo que siempre había pensado y deseado desde que conoció a Vronsky.

Miro hacía el cielo, los copos de nieve comenzaban a caer, indicando que si se quedaba más tiempo allí se congelaría. Suspiro, y rogó por que dios le diera la fuera para ser un buen hombre. Finalmente se acerco a la puerta, y juntando calma en su pecho, golpeo. Espero lo que se consideraba prudente, y al no obtener respuesta, golpeo nuevamente. Se sorprendió de que no hubiera respuesta, después de todo la empleada de Vronsky debería estar allí. Un ruido le indico que había gente a dentro, y golpeo nuevamente con fuerza, más insistente. Quería hacer eso, terminar con ello, poder superar esto para olvidar cualquier pensamiento pecaminoso.

Ante el ultimo golpe escucho un bufido desde el interior, mucho ruido, y unos pasos torpes. La puerta se abrió con poca delicadeza, y ante él apareció un Alekei Vronsky que se sujetaba de la puerta para no caer. El olor alcohol le inundo las fosas nasales, y tuvo que voltear el rostro para no arquear la nariz con asco.

Su mirada recorrió al cuerpo ajeno. La camisa blanca estaba desordenada, demasiado abierta en el cuerpo, exponiendo la blanca piel, las mangas arremangadas en los codos, los pantalones arrugados. Nada que ver con el hombre elegante y caballeroso que solía asistir a las fiestas. Aparto la mirada con rapidez, mirar a Vronsky nunca había sido una buena idea... por que cuando lo miraba entendía a Anna, es más, la envidiaba. Y no, mil veces no, no debería ser así. Sus ojos subieron al rostro ajeno, y vio la boca enrojecida, los ojos llorosos, el cabello desordenado...

-¡¿Que haces aquí?! ¡¿Vienes a culparme?! ¡¿A decirme que debió quedarse contigo y esto no hubiera pasado?! ¡No necesito escucharlo, menos de tus labios, se que debió...! Se que ella...-la voz se le corto, un sollozo escapo de su garganta y su barbilla tembló. Karenin se obligo a pasar saliva y bajar el rostro, estaba por responder cuando el chico continuo-Ella... ella debió quedarse contigo... estaría viva... hubiera sido feliz... nunca debí conocerla... yo...-Vronsky se derrumbo sobre la puerta, su frente se apoyo en el marco de esta, mientras sus grandes ojos se cerraban con dolor.

Alekei Karerin se aclaro la garganta. Le daba pena ver al joven retorciéndose así por el dolor del alma, viéndolo auto destruirse. Se recordó que esas cosas eran las que pasaban por dejarse llevar por el pecado... cuando el demonio te arrastraba, solo quedaba sufrimiento. Por eso no debía pecar, no quería destruirse, no quería destruir a ese chico más-No, no he venido a eso. Venía a ofrecerle mis condolencias y mi perdón, comparto su dolor... Mas, no te culpo, ella tomo sus propias decisiones.-dudo antes de continuar, no le parecía correcto decirle en la puerta que quería llevarse a su hija. Aparte el frío se notaba cada vez más, y le sorprendía que Vronsky no lo notara, si andaba con escasa ropa. Prácticamente en ropa de interior-¿Me permite pasar?

El joven oficial finalmente abrió los ojos, le dirigió una mirada confundida. Sus hermosos ojos celestes se veían húmedos. Al mirar detenidamente a Karenin noto como se estaba comportando. Se ergio como pudo, y en ese momento Karenin noto la botella que sujetaba con firmeza-Adelante-susurro Vronsky, haciéndose a un lado, y comenzando a caminar hacia la sala. Con un gesto descuidado y grotesco le indico al otro hombre que cerrara la puerta. Ante sus acciones Karenin solo podía pensar cuanto diferenciaba este hombre al oficial prometedor que solía ser-Siéntate-Vronsky se tiro en uno de los elegantes sillones, desparramándose en este.

Karerin miro con cuidado la casa, se veía elegante, y a pesar de lo descuidado que estaba su dueño, la casa se veía impecable. Se sentó en otro sillón, enfrentando a su anfitrión-¿Quieres tomar algo?-Vronsky hablaba ronco, torpe. Estaba obviamente bebido, y se notaba que se esforzaba por comportarse.

-Por favor, un t...-esperaba poder tomar algo caliente, que le devolviera el calor al cuerpo, pero frente a él, sobre la delicada mesa fue colocado un vaso de vidrio que rápidamente se lleno del vodka que Vronsky estaba bebiendo, casi hasta rebalsar. Unas gotas descuidadas adornaron la mesa, y Karerin dudo en beber, pero sin querer ser descortés tomo el vaso y le dio un ligero sorbo. El alcohol le hizo arder la garganta, pero rápidamente le dio algo de calor. El vodka tenia un buen sabor, él no era un hombre que abusara de esas sustancias, pero entre los nervios y el frió se apresuro el contenido. Cuando coloco el vaso en la mesa volvió a carraspear, y miro de nuevo a Vronsky que tomaba descuidadamente del pico de la botella. Suspiro juntando paciencia-Vengo a llevarme a la niña, Anna aun era mi esposa cuando la concibió y la dio a luz, es mi derecho reclamarla. Quiero que venga conmigo, se una a mi familia, y pueda criarse con su hermano, para tener una vida... normal. Pudiendo superar toda esta tragedia-el alcohol había sido una gran ayuda para dar su discurso, para mantener la voz segura, para no titubear, no distraerse con la pálida piel del otro hombre.

Alexei frunció el ceño, se ergio un poco. Revolvió sus rubios cabellos, miro de reojo hacía arriba. Parecía que le costaba pensar, sacudió la cabeza y se levanto de golpe. Parecía un animal en furia. La botella calló al piso con fuerza, milagrosamente no se rompio, por que ahora que lo notaba el hombre estaba descalzo... hubiera sido un desastre. Vronsky agito la mano con furia y frunció el ceño, las cejas de su frente se marcaron-¡Llevatela! No la quiero conmigo, llora todo el tiempo, no me ama... me odia ¡Sabe que por mi culpa...!-Se volvió a quebrar en llanto y calló de nuevo en el sofá, ambas manos sujetaban su cabello, parecía buscar un alivio inalcanzable-Esta arriba.. esta...-se levanto como en trance, Karenin se levanto para seguirlo, no le parecía seguro dejar a la niña con un ebrio. Lo mejor era llevarla.

Le sorprendió que Vronsky no se callo cuando subió corriendo tan torpemente, de hecho se había preparado para sujetarlo, era fácil imaginarlo estrellarse en el piso. Realmente no podía creer que pudiera coordinar los pies. Él subió más tranquilo, manteniendo su elegancia, después de todo... él ya estaba grande para correr por las escaleras. Cuando subió, siguió hasta donde estaba el oficial, apoyado de nuevo en la puerta para mantener el equilibro. Se veía abatido. Karenin apuro el paso preocupado, y ante sus ojos apareció la habitación de la niña, pero vacía-Se la llevo Claris, lo olvide. Ella la cuida a mi... a mi me odia-la voz era apenas un susurro agudo, como si no le quedara voz. Las lagrimas volvían a correr, y Karerin suspiro acercándose, parándose enfrente.

-Volveré por ell...-no pudo terminar su frase, cuando el abatido joven se inclino, buscando apoyo, apoyando la frente contra su pecho. Karerin dudo, se turbo. El chico estaba llorando contra su pecho, y temblaba. Tuvo que cerrar los ojos, sin saber que hacer apenas y levanto el brazo para palmearle el hombro. Parece que eso fue suficiente para que Alexei Vronsky terminara de derrumbarse, ya que su cuerpo se convulsiono en llanto de nuevo. Sus manos le sujetaron y le tironearon la ropa, desesperado, mientras ahogaba los sollozos contra estas. Parecía derrumbarse y... de hecho lo hizo, en cuestión de segundos Karenin se aparto preocupado, sin saber exactamente como fue que Vronsky termino tirado en el piso, sin poder cortar el llanto.

A Karenin se le encogió el corazón... este joven, que era tan bello, tan prometedor, tan educado, tan coqueto y ambicioso... Lo recordaba como el joven oficial en traje inmaculado, que caminaba con una elegancia extraordinaria, completamente erguido, con la cabeza en alto, como si quisiera comerse el mundo. Recordaba el evento en el que coincidieron, él, Anna y el oficial. Anna y él esa noche había hecho de nuevo el amor, después de tanto tiempo, pero... si Karenin era sincero, ninguno de los dos estaba pensando en el otro, ambos estaban pensando en Vronsky. Y Anna había podido cumplir esa fantasía...

El funcionario ruso de inclino con dificultad, tantos años manteniendo formas correctas y ahora estaba aquí, lidiando con un ebrio. Estiro su mano, y aparto el cabello del rostro ajeno. El oficial levanto el rostro, y Karenin se derritió al ver la imagen del rostro lloroso, los labios hinchados, las mejillas ligeramente rosas... Paso saliva, y cuando Vronsky se relamió los labios para limpiar una lagrima traviesa que bajo hacia su boca, no pudo contenerse más y se inclino hasta que junto sus labios. Si Anna había podido tenerlo ¿por que él no?

Vronsky obviamente se sorprendió, se agito, pero Karenin sujeto su cabeza para mantenerlo en su lugar, mientras su lengua delineaba sus labios, sintiendo los suaves vellos del bigote rozarle. El oficial tembló nuevamente, antes de sujetarse con desesperación de la ropa ajena. Jadeo durante el llanto que no cesaba, y Karenin aprovecho para hundir su lengua en la boca ajena.

Y ese fue el momento en que todos los demonios lo arrastraron. Sintió una lujuria que hacía años no sentía, un entusiasmo que solo sintió en su juventud (y el cual obviamente contuvo).

Sus manos rápidamente rodearon el cuerpo de Alekei, era fácil sentir su cuerpo, la escasa ropa le dejaba imaginar cada musculo. Vronsky se arqueo contra él, al parecer deseando entregarse a esa nueva sensación, y buscando olvidar cualquier otra cosa. El menor gimió y se apretó contra él, volviendo a capturar los labios en un beso inquieto. En ese momento Karenin sintió un bulto presionando contra su muslo, y gruño sintiendo su propia sangre hervir y agolparse en su virilidad. No fue difícil que sus manos retiraran unas de las prendas del menor, dejando su pecho expuesto. El funcionario se aparto para mirar el cuerpo ajeno... inmaculadamente blanco, sus músculos marcados... tan joven y exquisito. Algunos rizos rubios que bajaban desde su ombligo hacía...

Vronsky se levanto de golpe, aun se tambaleaba y se sujetaba de la pared para mantenerse firme-Mi habitación...-susurro ronco, era fácil imaginar su virilidad presionando contra el pantalón, se dibujaba la silueta abultada. Empezó a caminar, y Karenin se forzó para levantarse del piso. Era difícil a su edad. Se acomodo la ropa, y dudo ¿iba a dejarse llevar? No era correcto, eran dos hombres y... camino inseguro hacía la habitación, pensando que lo correcto sería irse de allí. Pero ni bien entro, se quedo helado. El cuerpo en la cama, en las blancas sabanas, completamente desnudo. Todo su cuerpo de un perfecto tono uniforme, unos rizos rubios en la entrepierna, y los rulos en su cabeza. La virilidad semi despierta, sonrosada.

Y Karenin entendió aun más a Anna, y la envidio aun más. Ella había podido disfrutar de Vronsky, de un amante apasionado. Él en cambio lo tenía borracho y lloroso... sus enorme ojos aun estaban acuosos y lo miraban como si fuera un cachorro. Esa mirada, oh, ese hombre tenía tan hermosa mirada. Era fácil ver su alma a través de esos ojos translucidos, era fácil ver que quería borrar cualquier pensamiento. Hacía esto para no pensar, no por que lo deseara.

Pero Karenin no podía contenerse, no luego de verlo desnudo, de haber besado su cálida boca. Tomaría lo que pudiera, y lo guardaría en su mente, como un tesoro. Se acerco, y con lentitud se retiro la ropa. Se la quito con cuidado, con la misma paz con la que se la retiraba cada noche. Dejándola doblada a un lado. Se sentó en la cama, de espaldas al joven para retirarse los zapatos. Su pecho ya estaba desnudo, y contrarrestaba contra el del joven. Su cuerpo no estaba tan exquisitamente musculado, ni la piel se veía tan jovial. Algunos vellos blancos se veían por su cuerpo.

-Apresúrate-un cálido aliento, y con un fuerte olor alcohol le rozo el oído, y Karenin tembló ligeramente. La voz ronca era exquisita. Alexei Vronsky era exquisito por completo. Unas manos blancas se apoyaron en sus hombros, le acariciaron la piel y descendieron por su pecho... Karenin noto la desilusión de su acompañante al no hallar unos prominentes pechos, pero eso no pareció desanimarlo. Sus manos blancas siguieron bajando hasta llegar al pantalón ajeno, y desprenderle el cinto. Karenin se retiro los zapatos, y cuando la mano de Vronsky pareció dudar al hallar un bulto decidió pararse y retirarse los pantalones.

Obviamente el joven no estaba seguro de esto, pero Karenin ya no le dejaría arrepentirse. Le deseaba tanto. Desnudo se giro, y se encontró al chico arrodillado en la cama, las lagrimas aun caían, al parecer si lo dejaba pensar unos pocos segundos volvía al llanto. Su mano se estiro para volver a apartar los rubios rizos, sus ojos se veían más penetrantes aun. Su otra mano le limpio las lagrimas, antes de bajar a acariciarle los labios. Se inclino para besarle, y los brazos ajenos se enredaron en su cuello.

Karenin se inclino sobre la cama, comenzando a acomodarse en esta. Su cuerpo empujaba al ajeno, y finalmente ambos quedaron acostados. Le costo acomodarse entre las piernas del joven oficial, pero una vez que sus virilidades se rozaron el chico se arqueo y gimió de gusto.

Los labios de Karenin comenzado a viajar por la piel ajena, sus labios, su cuello, su mentón, su pecho, los rojos pezones... todo fue bañado en besos que hacían que el rubio temblara y se agitara emitiendo suspiros. Las manos de Vronsky habían comenzado a arañarle la espalda, y sus piernas se habían flexionado, retorciéndose inquietas cuando sus labios encontraban un punto debil.

Empezó a bajar con rápidos besos, disfrutando de finalmente poder sentir el sabor de esa piel. Juventud y masculinidad. ¿Cuantas veces lo deseo? ¿Cuantas veces se censuro sus propios pensamientos? Cuando sus besos bajaron al ombligo ajeno, delineo con su lengua los abdominales, y sintió la virilidad ajena rozar su barbilla. El olor del precum le lleno, y se sintió deliciosamente embriagado ¿Anna habría hecho esto o se hubiera dedicado a disfrutar? ¿Vronsky habría gemido como gemía ahora, o se habría contenido? ¿Habría temblado de anticipación?

-¡Dioos..!-la voz resonó el casa, cuando la boca del mayor chupo el glande ajeno, jugando con su lengua contra la uretra ajena. Nunca hizo esto, pero suponía lo que debía ser delicioso. Y al parecer atinaba, por que Vronsky gemía, y tironeaba de las sabanas. Finalmente el menor abrió los ojos y celeste choco contra celeste. El chico estaba colorado, se mordía los labios, los ojos ahora estaban húmedos de lujuria... el negro en su mirada se había incrementado, era un negro lujurioso.

Karenin nunca tuvo estas practicas, pero usando el sentido común sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Le tomo las piernas al oficial, que pareció dudar, asustándose un poco. Pero Karenin no le dejo pensar, su boca se hundió entre las pálidas nalgas, sacando su lengua para lamer los pliegues de su entrada-¡Oh mi... oh dios!-el miedo repentino pareció borrarse, y Vronsky abrió las piernas para darle más lugar, mientras bajaba la mano para apartar sus testículos y que Karenin pudiera jugar con su cuerpo-Por favor... por favor...-Karenin presiono su lengua contra la hendidura del menor, sintiéndolo arquearse, y sintiendo que el musculo cedía un poco-Ohh dios... siii...-el funcionario levanto la mirada y sintió su pene endurecerse aun más. Estaba rojo, su pene escurría, y mientras con una mano apartaba sus testículos, con la otra buscaba separar más sus nalgas, como si quisiera que Karenin lo comiera por completo. Y oh, si, Karenin quería hacerlo. Era tan fácil volverse adicto a esa hermosa piel.

Karenin dudo antes de acercar su mano y presionar un dedo contra la entrada ajena, de nuevo la duda se mostró en el rostro ajeno, y los ojos celestes volvieron a mirarle con inseguridad. El mayor se mantuvo atento mientras su dedo, humedecido, comenzó a presionar. Iba a apartarse, si mostraba molestia iba a hacerlo... el dedo comenzó a hundirse y vio a Alexei gruñir y arrugar el rostro, obviamente contrariado por la sensación. Al parecer le dolía, pero Karenin noto que se había mentido así mismo: no iba a detenerse, era imposible. Su interior cedía de a poco, el musculo se aflojaba, dejandole entrar. Y estaba tan cálido, tan apretado... que Karenin ya quería verse rodeado por él. Un segundo dedo siguió al primero, y los comenzó a mover de a poco, buscando abrirle.

Vronsky aun se mostraba incomodo, más no le pedía que se aparte. Karenin no sabía si lo disfrutaba a o no... Cuando sus dedos comenzaron a moverse en un momento sintió a Vronsky arquearse de gusto y gruñir como una bestia. Él los movió más rápido pero Vronsky sollozo-No, no, no... de nuevo... de nuevo...-el menor agito sus caderas, hasta que finalmente logro que los dedos del mayor golpearan de nuevo su próstata-Si, si, dios... allí, hazlo ahí...-movía las caderas ansioso, había comenzado a sudar, y no paraba de gemir y retorcerse de gusto.

Karenin no lo soporto más. Saco sus dedos, obteniendo una queja, y acomodo su glande contra el palpitante musculo. Escupió su mano para humedecer su pene, y froto el glande contra la entrada. Empezó a empujar, sintiendo como de a poco los anillos de la entrada ajena comenzaban a ceder para darle paso. Vronsky respiraba pesado, tenía los ojos firmemente cerrados-Abrázame-susurro Karenin, y el chico le miro, antes de aferrarse a su espalda y comenzar a clavarle las uñas en la espalda. Cuando el funcionario estuvo completamente a dentro, Vronsky enredo sus piernas contra las caderas ajenas, empujándolo más dentro aun. Karenin gimió de gusto al verse ta profundo y apretado como nunca antes lo había estado. Nunca imagino que hacer esto sería tan delicioso.

Comenzó a moverse, procurando dar en el angulo en el que antes el menor había disfrutado. En cuestión de minutos ambos estaban gimiendo de gusto. Era raro, para ambos. Karenin podía sentir el pene ajeno contra su vientre, y Vronsky nunca en su vida se imagino que tendría a alguien a dentro suyo, y mucho menos pensó que lo disfrutaría tanto.

No paraba de gemir ni de arañar el cuerpo del mayor. Su mano se fue a su pene para masturbarse. El placer que sentía le atontaba, su mano se movía cada vez más rápido enviando descargas de placer por todo su cuerpo. Sus músculos se tensaban y sus dedos se crispaban... sus piernas apretaban más y más a Karenin como si no quisiera que saliera. Nuca imagino que... oh, nunca pensó que sería tan delicioso. Se sentía completo, lleno. Karenin se inclino con esfuerzo para besarle de nuevo, y los cálidos labios le recibieron con gusto, sintiendo por primera vez la lengua ajena recorrer su boca. Era exquisito... era...

-Más fuerte...-gimió Vronsky, contra la boca ajena, jadeando y masturbándose con mayor velocidad. No se podía masturbar con comodidad, pero igualmente lo sentía tan perfecto, tan placentero. Un poco más y... movió sus caderas, buscando sentir los huevos ajenos estrellarse contra sus nalgas-Un poco más y... un poco... Ahhhh...-se arqueo de gusto, y gimió ronco, alzando su cadera y sintiendo como desde sus testículos un fuerte calor subía por su virilidad, hasta que su espeso liquido estallo en su mano-Ohh si...-su cuerpo se tenso de gusto, apretando la virilidad de Karenin. Sintió al mayor respirar con dificultad, antes de sentir algo cálido dentro suyo. Entrecerró los ojos, respirando agitado, mientras Karenin gemía al descargarse en su interior. El funcionario lo había disfrutado tanto. Dejo su simiente tan a dentro como pudo, y se quedo quieto, intentando recuperar el aliento. Su pene palpitaba como loco, apretado dentro del cuerpo ajeno... era exquisito. Salio lentamente del interior ajeno, mirando con gusto como poco a poco su pene salía. Se relamió los labios al estar completamente fuera, mirando la entrada ajena que escurría algo de semen... dios, eso era tan...

Se dejo caer en la cama, agotado. Ya era mayor para hacer eso. Volteo el rostro para ver al joven Alexei calmándose, con los ojos cerrados y el rostro tranquilo. Se veía exquisitamente hermoso, mientras el sonrojo abandonaba de a poco su rostro y su pecho se desaceleraba paulatinamente. Finalmente el chico se giro y lo miro... el alcohol parecía aun presente, sobre todo por la boba sonrisa que le regalo-Eso fue...-se rió y se quejo al mismo tiempo por el dolor en su zona intima. Descuidadamente dio un beso a Karenin, sobre el bigote, y se quedo dormido casi al instante, desparramado en la cama.

Karenin no podía creer lo que había hecho. Estaba en éxtasis... después de tanto deseo lo había tenido. Pero suponía, que a pesar de lo mucho que le gusto lo correcto era retirarse. Se sentó en la cama con trabajo, y un dolor en la espalda le dio un tirón. Estaba cansado, aún más por la reciente actividad. Podría dormir un poco... y con ese pensamiento, calló de nuevo en la cama, abrazando al menor y durmiéndose también al instante. Llevaba toda una vida sin sentirse tan feliz.

Cuando despertó, se sintió desorientado al no ubicar su casa. Recordó lo vivido y se sentó de golpe, viendo la cama vacía. La respiración se detuvo en su pecho, no sabía que pensar. Demonios, había ¿violado a ese chico? ¿Podía considerarse así? Aleksei Vronsky se había ido, de su propia casa. Karenin con culpa, y una tristeza enorme se levanto. Se odiaba por haberse dejado llevar por sus demonios. Se vistió con culpa y se fue de allí. Debía volver a su hogar, con su hijo. Olvidarse de ese día, después de todo... nunca debió pasar.

No supo nada de Vronsky por una semana, nada que no fueran rumores. Todos comentaban que lo habían visto en la calle hacer el patético de lo ebrio que estaba. La mayoría decía que iba de decadencia a decadencia. Karenin pensó es buscarlo, hablarle, disculparse... pero nunca se animo a hacerlo. Estaba tan culpable, él que siempre se mantuvo tan correcto, que evito cualquier pensamiento oscuro... ese chico había sido su perdición. Irresistible.

Mientras ordenaba de nuevo su vida, un día golpearon en su casa. Frente a él una mujer cargaba una niña y se la entrego, junto con una nota que decía "Dijiste que te harías cargo.". Solo eso. Karenin miro a la niña, y suspiro al ver los ojos celestes de Vrosnky en ella.

No costo adaptarla a su familia, aunque a él se le hizo difícil volver a criar a un niño. Ya estaba grande para esas cosas. Pero se las arreglo como pudo, agradecido por la nana de su hijo que también cuidaba a la beba.

El tiempo paso, tres semanas con la nueva niña. Vronsky aun era un recuerdo recurrente en su cabeza. Luego de haberlo tenido, no podía dejar de pensar en él. Como si fuera un puber se levantaba duro en las mañanas de imaginarlo de nuevo entre sus brazos, lujurioso y ardiente. Que lo deseara y lo anhelara tanto como lo hacía él. Recitaba su cuerpo de memoria, lo imaginaba asaltándole de golpe, subiendosele encima, cabalgandole... dejandole explorar cada centímetro de esa hermosa piel. Como un puber se masturbaba pensando en él y solo se sentía más enfermo.

Otra noche, muy tarde para que su nana atendiera, mientras bebía un whisky deseando no tener el mismo sueño de todas las noches, sintió que golpeaban la puerta con fuerza. Se levanto con pereza, pensando que sería alguna urgencia. Se sorprendió al ver a Vronsky, igual de ebrio que la noche que lo vio en su casa. No pudo decir nada, antes de que el chico se le colgara del cuello y lo besara con completa pasión.

Karenin no pudo pensar que estaban sus hijos en casa, estaba demasiado emocionado por lo sucedido, habia deseado tenerlo de nuevo. Lo guió a su cuarto entre besos, y sin intercambiar palabras, más que las de placer, volvió a hacerle el amor con completo deseo. Lo tomo con todas las ganas que acumulo en ese tiempo, y cuando acabo, se sorprendió al tener al chico de nuevo encima besandole y buscando estimularlo para luego autopenetrarse. Karenin recordó la vigorosidad de la juventud, y agradeció por ello, al terminar por segunda vez en el interior ajeno.

Nuevamente le abrazo cuando los dos cayeron dormidos. Y, nuevamente, cuando despertó, estaba solo. La agonía volvió a llenarle. A los pocos días, se entero que Vronsky se había enlistado en la guerra y se había marchado. La gente decía que buscaba su propia muerte. Karenin odio la idea. Karenin odio a Anna, por que no solo le engaño y le dejo solo... sino que su recuerdo arruino al hombre del que se había enamorado. Envidio no ser Anna, envidio no poder ser el amor de Vronsky. Él se había enamorado, mientras Vronsky solo lo había usado para no pensar.

Cuando el tiempo paso, los meses comenzaron a ordenar las cosas. Se dedico a pedir perdón de sus pecados, a rogarle a dios que no le dejara, mientras cuidaba a su familia. La pequeña niña se robo su corazón, después de todo, era imposible no amarla al ver los rizos rubios que adoraban la cabeza, los hermosos ojos celestes, y la boca y nariz de Anna.

Al menos ese amor tormentoso, le había dejado algo hermoso, una pequeña y cariñosa niña, que supo curar cualquier vació de su corazón. El unico recuerdo de las dos personas más importantes para él en este mundo.


End file.
